PP-Bizon
The PP-Bizon is a new submachine gun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The PP-Bizon or better known in reality, the 'PP-19 Bizon '(Pistolet Pulemyot Model 19 Bison lit. Machine Pistol 19 Bizon) is a Russian-made submachine-gun manufactured by Izhmash (ИЖМАШ in Russian), and has been in production since 1996. The Bizon is capable of firing various cartridges like the 9x18mm Makarov, 9x19mm Parabellum, .380ACP, and 7.62x25mm Tokarev rounds. Based on its design, the Bizon in-game fires a 64-round magazine of 9x18mm Makarov pistol cartridge, which is the cartridge the Bizon is most commonly seen using. It's available for both factions. The player can carry 120 reserve rounds for this weapon. When held, the player's movement speed is 240 units per second, meaning they suffer a very slight speed reduction. Properties Gameplay Advantages *The highest magazine capacity of all submachine guns. *Relatively fast reload. *Light (equivalent to the weight of most pistols) *Fairly cheap *Low recoil *Perfect for ambush tactics Disadvantages *Bad accuracy *Very poor damage (due to this, aim for the head) Tactics *Be sure to take advantage of the high magazine capacity of this weapon and spray the bullets at concentrated groups of enemies. *The Bizon is an excellent choice after winning the pistol round or when the enemy team is playing eco; they will likely not buy armor and will be easily mowed down by close and mid-range spray fire. *Remember, the PP-Bizon does not inflict acceptable damage so you can switch to a more powerful pistol, such as the Desert Eagle, to finish off or weaken targets. *This weapon is very ideal for suppressive fire but the recoil may be uncontrollable after firing several rounds. *It is possible for users to strafe and keep firing this weapon. However, accuracy tremendously suffers as a consequence thus making them more vulnerable for a counter-attack. **However, "out-strafing" is an essential component for this weapon. Use this advantage to run down shotgun and sniper rifle users. *Ambushing enemy players when they have turned their backs at you is a good idea but be sure that you strike first with this submachine gun. *Forget using this weapon at enemies who are far-away. Your best bet to win is to retreat and allow opponents to come closer or switch to a more accurate handgun. *The Bizon tends to excel against opponents who are armed with low capacity mag weaponry. Moreover, this submachine gun has a fast reload time which can prove to be useful. Counter-Tactics *Despite the low damage and accuracy of the Bizon, avoid close proximity with users. Enemies armed with this unique submachine gun can (circle) strafe faster than you (if you're armed with a heavier weapon) and kill you. *Any weapon that deals more damage and has higher accuracy can easily finish off users. *Sniper weaponry is an excellent choice to use against players armed with the PP-Bizon. **If an enemy user gets too close and you have a sniper rifle, immediately switch to your handgun. *The Molotov Cocktail or the Incendiary Grenade can stop users at their pursuit of you and/or your team members. *Remember, if a Flashbang does blind users, they may spray their bullets wildly thus be careful in how to approach them. *Try not to use a Smoke Grenade as users are capable of continuously firing the PP-Bizon for long periods of time without having the need to reload so often (unless they are low on ammo). Instead, a combination of a well-placed HE grenade and your own weapons should be good enough to eliminate users. Gallery csgo_bizon_1.png|Idle csgo_bizon_2.png|Replacing the magazine csgo_bizon_3.png|Pulling back the bolt/Switch animation carbonfiber.png|Carbon Fiber forestleaves.png|Forest Leaves irridatedalert.png|Irridated Alert modernhunter.png|Modern Hunter rustcoat.png|Rust Coat bizonbrass.png|Brass bizonnightops.png|Night Ops bizonsanddashed.png|Sand Dashed bizonurbandashed.png|Urban Dashed Achievement ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Trivia *The Bizon was originally planned exclusive to the Terrorists, similar to the MP7 for the Counter-Terrorists. *The Bizon's draw and boltpull animations are similar, if not identical, to those of the AK-47. *Though it uses 9x18mm Makarov, the in-game PP-19 is coded to use the same 9x19mm Parabellum round that the Glock-18, Tec-9, Dual Berettas, and MP9 use. This is likely to avoid having to program a unique ammunition type for it (although in real life it can use the 9x19mm Parabellum round, in which it would hold 53 rounds per magazine. The KBP-designed PP90M1, although utilizing a different firing system, has a similar Helical magazine that holds 64 9x19mm rounds). *The PP-19 Bizon is the only weapon in the Counter-Strike series that uses a Helical magazine. External links *PP-19 at Wikipedia Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user